


Pagina Web

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha antes de su novio era un tipo que le gustaba pasar un buen tiempo con cualquiera ya fueran hombre , mujeres o donceles .Sin embargo sus ex-conquistas decidieron exponer todos sus malos actos tanto en redes sociales como Facebook , Twitter llegando hasta crear un sitio web contandos todas y cada una de sus experiencias .Sasuke al darse cuenta de esto entra en panico , su novio no tiene ni la menor idea de su oscuro pasado , para Naruto el es un pan de dios.¿Que hara para resolver esto?¿Descubrira a la chica que esta detras de esto?Two ShotSasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. Parte 1.

Sasuke Uchiha un hombre exitoso en muchos ámbitos .

Económico , social y en el "amor".

Actualmente tenía un hermoso novio , si pero antes de eso tenía mucha historia en ese ámbito . En un principio pensó esto es demasiado divertido , perdiendo su virginidad los 15 años con una chica de la cual no recordaba su nombre , ni sus rostro .   
El jamás pensó en sacar provecho de su físico , sabía que era atractivo para el resto de su entorno pero... A juzgar por muchas cosas que observaba en la relaciones de sus compañeros era complicado y a pesar de que decían que era algo serio en realidad no lo era ... Es decir observo muchas veces como muchos chicos se le declara ban a las chicas o los donceles en medio del descanso , el patio en medio de una clase . Y esta debído a la presión que sentían en su alrededor de las personas que observaban conmovidas las cosas decía que "Si" .  
A pero después de una hora se preguntaba " ¿Que hice ? ¿Quien demonios era? "   
Sin quitar el hecho de que los " Te amo " llegaban muy pronto "Te amor mi amor eres lo mejor que me ha pasado " ¿Enserio ? Si cuándo se le declararon a el le decían cosas parecidas .   
Y tan sólo con cada novio diferente a los 3 días lo amaban con todo sus ser . No sabía si reírse o sentir pena por los chicos que tal vez si sentían un poco de afecto hacia las mujeres o los donceles , pero se dio cuenta de algo si ell@s se tomaban a la ligera los sentimientos de los demás o creían sentir al que en realidad no estaban consientes ... Entonces que tenía de malo pasar una noche de diversión digo al final los superarían y si eran llamativos para los demás entonces amarían a los primeros imbéciles que se les declararán .

Así que ¿por que no ?

[•••]

En la actualidad dos años atrás había conocido a un doncel hermoso , pero nada delicado al momento de hablar o expresarse . Extravagante y único . Al principio debía de admitir que sólo el físico lo atrajo pero después de sentir el puño en su cara , unos gritos demasiados ruidosos lo suficiente para llamar la atención de tomo el departamento de contabilidad . Más vergüenza nunca pudo pasar en su vida , al verse expuesto de esa manera enfrente de sus compañeros de trabajo , quienes se sorprendieron , algunos quisieron ir a golpearlo por "pedófilo" otros , querían reírse de el pues no lo soportaban y esa era una buena lección para el . 

Mientras que el observaba enojado al doncel Rubio este sonrojado y furioso le devolvía la mirada sin miedo , sorprendido por la acción llego su jefe y le presentó a "Naruto Uzumaki" quien era un novato en busca de trabajo , ya que esta era una semana de prueba . Un jovencito de 19 años joven hermoso e intrépido , que desafío su moral y logro romper su pensamiento de "un rato de diversión" .

—Se que estas molesto por lo de ayer pero ... Tal ves por lo que eh observado de ti , te quedes con el puesto y será inevitable el vernos o tener contacto , ya que yo también manejo la parte sur de la sucursales de la empresa — la voz de Sasuke sonó sería y fría , lo normal.

—Y eso que , acaso me estas presumiendo o algo así ...—

— Se nota como me prestas atención , idiota, además me interrumpes ...—

—No tengo por que tenerte respetó , la gente se gana mi respeto ...

—Ahora quien es el que se presume , no te estoy diciendo que me tenga respetó sólo que nos llevemos bien o a menos lo aparentemos por eso nuestro trabajo es impecable , se que eres un mocoso y por lo que veo te falta madurar en el aspecto laboral . Así es la cosa no importa si alguno de tus compañeros te cae mal , eso no puede afectar al producto que esta elaborando ... Tregua .—

— Ok , ok , pero ... Si para ti soy un mocoso que edad tienes , presumido —

—24—

—Oh si se nota nuestra diferencia tremenda de edad , enserio no son muchos años —

—Aún te comportas con un niño—

—El ser amargado o serió no te hace maduro — 

— Ahhh apenas y nos conocemos , y ya te gusta llevarme la contraria —

—No me gustan los presumidos —

El tiempo paso y a pesar de que las discusiones eran inevitablemente escandalosas , lograron acoplarse uno al otro logrando un extraña conexión que a pesar de los insulto un buen equipo lograron ser .Sasuke cada vez que tenía que explicarle algo nuevo a Naruto , al principio se sentía molesto en parte , pero después no podía evitar sonreír (en el interior) al saber que Naruto dependía de el y no buscaba a Nadie más para que lo ayudase . Vaya que se sentía especial con respecto a eso , sin embargo comenzó a notar como Naruto incluso al saber algunas cosas recurría a el y consumía su tiempo , en más de una ocasión se había quedado hasta tarde para explicarle a Naruto " lo que no entendía " recibiendo así varios mensajes (sin que Naruto lo notara) de prostitutas y "citas" furiosas por que no llego . Y en ninguna ocasión le molesto esto en cambio se sentía bien pasar el tiempo con una personas que lo conocía , le producía un extraña sensación el consumir su tiempo a solas con Naruto .

Sin embargo un día finalmente después de tanta tensión decidió romper el hielo .

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que te explique algo que ya sabes a la perfección?

—...eh yo... Ahhh!!!—grito repentinamente alarmando a Sasuke que se exalto por un momento — me gusta tu voz y tu digo ...digo no lose !!! Me gusta escucharte todo el tiempo !!!—El silencio se formó y Naruto vio en los ojos de Sasuke sorpresa y algo más ... Mientras que vía su cara noto tenso el rostro del varón y observo los labios que emitían tan hermoso sonido como lo era la voz del azabache .  
Sólo se inclinó un poco hasta chocar con los cerrados y algo rasposos labios del contrario sintiendo su corazón saltar de la emoción .

[...]

De este modo los pequeños besos era emitidos casi a diario , incluso algunos más apasionado a la vista oculta de los demás , Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron por lo lento disfrutando haci cada facción del otro . El varón por su parte no sentía la necesidad de follarselo ahí si no más bien de besarlos lentamente todo el tiempo .

Naruto por su parte estaba más que feliz , y aún por el momento conforme con lo que el varón le ofrecía . De alguna forma Naruto se sorprendió mucho al notar como el varón disfrutar los pequeños besos que se daban , de alguna manera se sentía como si su relación fuese demasiado inocente , ya que Sasuke era mayor que el y aunque fuera tan sólo 5 años lo más seguro es que el mayor ya tuviese alguna experiencia tanto sentimental como sexual . La verdad se sentía conmovido de que realmente fuera lento y seguro , esperaba que de verdad esto durará para siempre .

—Sasuke — lo llamo Naruto 

—que ocurre ...—

—Lo nuestro de verdad es una relación?

— A que te refieres —

—Nosotros aprendimos a llevarnos bien , congeniamos y todo , hasta eh de decir que nos traemos en mucho aspectos , y hace poco empezamos a besarnos ... Entonces que ... Nuestra relación será sería o no , u simplemente iremos demasiado lento como si fuésemos niños —

—Primero , pensé que te gustaba el ritmo que íbamos , segundo de verdad que eres cabeza dura , nos hemos besado incluso enfrente se nuestros compañeros , que piensas si realmente sólo te quisiera para un rato estaría arriesgando así como así —

—¡Entonces , se mi novio !— La respuesta no se hizo de esperar Sasuke , tomo los cachetes de Naruto ,los estrujó y jugo un poco con ellos , soltando el menos quejido de dolor —¡Sasuke!—

—Hm por supuesto— 

—No era necesario eso !, si voy a ser tu pareja me debes ver como un igual , ¡No me trates como un niño!—

—Ayer casi te atropella una bici por ir tras un perro —

—Ahhh eso no quiere decir nada ... Por cierto eh notado que la gente te mira mucho y no me gusta ...—

—¿Estas celoso?—

—Obviamente pero más que celoso molesto , necesito que sepan que ahora eres mis pareja —

—Naruto , alguna vez yo fui tras uno de ellos y te deje sólo ?—el Rubio negó—Como pareja ahí que tener confianza así que confía en que no dejare que nadie más que tu me toque —

—Pero lo más seguro es que ya quieras tener "acción"—

—hm ja—

—¿¡De que te ríes?! Es la verdad eres más viejo que yo lo más seguro es que ya hayas tenido sexo con alguien más —

—Ahhh—Por un momento Sasuke dudo mucho en contarle a Naruto veía como el Rubio tenía sus dudas al igual que el , realmente quería empezar algo serio y para toda vida —Nunca eh tendió una relación con Nadie —bueno ahí no mentía—aunque parezca difícil de creer soy aún virgen —

Cerro los ojos esperando escuchar un reclamo de Naruto diciendo que no le creía , pero lo obtuvo fue un fuerte abrazó por parte del Rubio quien hundió su cabeza su pecho .

—Somos un par de vírgenes , no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso —

Continuara .

Por favor deja un comentario sobre que te parecio .


	2. Parte 2

Al principio sí que sintió algo culpable al mentirle a su inocente novio , pero con el pasar de tiempo se le olvidó tanto que se quedó con la idea de que su Naruto estaba más que feliz . Además lo podía considerar que aún era "virgen y nuevo " Ya que esta era su primera relación sería a, también su primer beso y también sería la primera vez que "haría el amor", si sonaba bastante cursi pero, que se le podía hacer si así sonaba bonito.

Pasando el tiempo la gente se dio cuenta de los pequeños mimos y roces que había entre ambos, viendo como llegaban juntos y tomados de la mano, al salir por algo de comer y al retirarse del trabajo. Por su parte la gente no tenía nada que decir pues no habían recibido ninguna queja de sus superiores con respecto a los chicos así , mientras ellos no les dijeran nada no meterían su cuchara en esa sopa además sería fastidioso estará peleando con esos dos , Naruto por escandaloso y Sasuke por su carácter .

Ahora si hablando en el tiempo actual Naruto y Sasuke vivían juntos en un espacioso departamento, donde compartían su vida feliz mente ambos.

Sasuke yacía en la cama que compartía con su doncel, quien está en el baño lavándose los dientes. Mientras revisaba por última vez sus cuentas ya realizadas por ambos, una serie de mensajes que le llegaron a través de WhatsApp lo hizo molestase ya que el ver el nombre sólo supo que seguramente se trataba de una broma.

—Ese idiota — gruño el pelinegro

—Que pasa, Sasuke—dijo Naruto acomodando se —

—Sai está jodiendo otra vez —

—Bueno, qué más da Sai nunca va a cambiar, no te quedes toda la noche peleando con él y si lo haces no grites tengo mucho sueño —se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios —Buenas noches —

—Buenas noches, cariño, veamos Sai idiota de cuarta que quieres — Abrió su WhatsApp y se sorprendió al ver los mensajes tanto escritos como de voz, así que opto por ponerse unos audífonos.

>>Imbécil <<

>Sasuke 

>Bastardo!!!

>Pero que has hecho!!!

> No sabes lo furioso y sorprendido que estoy en este momento.

Mensaje de voz

🎤 Hijo de tu p&&& madre contéstame que te concierne a ti!!!!

Mensaje de voz 

🎤 A qué te estoy reclamando y no eh dicho por que...pero más te vale que me respondas rápido que este puede ser una gran problema para tu relación con Naruto...

> http:Sasukeuchihaelbastardo.com

•Mira Sai aquí el hijo de 

P&€@ eres tú, por que

Mierda crees que voy a abrir el link ese. ✊

>Sai está escribiendo 

> 1 Nuevo

Es enserio mira sé que el nombre dice algo que me involucra pero aunque no lo creas yo no tengo nada que ver!! Mira...

> Foto (Que ustedes no pueden ver) 

Sasuke miro asombrado el contenido de la foto, ya que esta decía en el centro "Sasuke Uchiha un vil bastardo" 

* Te damos la bienvenida, ya seas hombre, mujer o doncel, este es un rincón para nosotros quienes fuimos rechazado y usados cruelmente por Sasuke Uchiha el...

Más no le quedo de otra que abrir el link que Sai le había mandado.

* Te damos la bienvenida, ya seas hombre, mujer o doncel, este es un rincón para nosotros quienes fuimos rechazado y usados cruelmente por Sasuke Uchiha el bastardo que sólo no uso aquí puedes expresar y sacar todo el rencor que le tienes a él *

• Vivencias con el bastardo

• Memes 

• Chats 

Dando clic en el primero dio paso a una serie de vivencias escritas

SaraLarara45

[Mi experiencia con él fue a los 17, me declare a él y después de eso tuvimos nuestro encuentro, yo no podía estar más que feliz, el chico que me gustaba me había aceptado, pero cuando desperté me encontré una nota y un dueño del motel muy molesto " La cuenta no ha sido pagada"]

Comentario

Vale347

~Me paso algo pareció :((((

Lola123

~ Ese idiota!!!

Pam!!

Azoto contra su pierna su teléfono, que mierda era eso!!! . Esto no podía estarle pasando al parecer algunas chicas lo habían creado para vengarse de él.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que no lo habían superado 

Ahora que debía de hacer!! Un timbre sonó y vio que Sai le había enviado otro mensaje 

>>Imbécil<<

> Ahora si me explicas eso!!

>Que significa eso !!! No que muy inocentón, que le dirás a Naruto 

•No lo sé, ahora sabes que tengo cierto pasado, pero te juro que quedo en el pasado en mi relación con Naruto nunca lo eh engañado.

> Ohm mañana hablaremos, Garaa ya me regaño.

Sasuke suspiro y tembló un poco, ahora sí que se arrepentía de haberles ocultado todo eso a Naruto.

Fin de la conversación

Escribe un mensaje...

Al día siguiente Naruto Y Sasuke se habían preparado por igual, ll endose a su trabajo. Sondes Sasuke se excusó con Naruto para hablar con Sai.

—Bastardo!—exclamo Sai con el ceño fruncido 

—Ya se, ya se, tengo mucho que explicar, pero de igual forma tú también, como es que has encontrado ese sitio web—dijo de igual forma muy molesto Sasuke 

—En Facebook, vez normalmente te aparecen diferentes publicaciones – Sasuke asintió — Karin público el enlace diciendo " jajay que ardidas ", sin embargo lo que si se me hizo raro fue que no te dijera nada....eh -eh!!! Sasuke oye no me ignores!!!—Sai estaba molesto ya que de buena a primera Sasuke se le escapó a buscar a Karin otra de sus compañeras.

—Karin dime dónde has encontrado ese sitio web! — Grito molesto el azabache

La mujer de cabellera pelirroja lo volteo a con una expresión aburrida, mientras que en sus labios un cigarro se consumía con lentitud. Karin tomo su cigarro y soltó el humo en la cara de Sasuke para después verlo con una expresión cínica en sus labios.

— ¡Vaya pero quien te habrá dicho , Sasuke-kuna , si ni siquiera tu y yo esta conectados por esa plataforma—

—Karin no estoy para juegos—Dijo molesto haciendo que Karin riera aún más.

—Vaya, vaya Sasuke-kuna sí que tienes poca paciencia — Suspiro— Solo google tu nombre y apareció el sitio web, y vaya que es algo popular —

—Y aun así decidiste publicarlo en Facebook—

—Me causo gracia, muchas gracias, más le cómo se hacen las víctimas. ¡Te juro que no me había reído tanto en mi vida , enserio que son patéticas y demasiado dramáticas HAHAHAH , — Karin volvió a su cigarrillos , para después aclarase la garganta y hablar agudamente — "Yo pensé que Sasuke y yo habíamos tenido una conexión especial , él me había dicho cosas maravillosas pensé que éramos almas gemelas " ahaja enserio que si te quieres pasarlo entretenido debes leer las experiencias , y fíjate que a pesar de estar dolidas unas compartes sus encuentros pasionales es cris y eso que están dolidas imagínate si no lo estuvieran HAHAHA—

— No sé qué me sorprenda más , tu cinismo o que a pesar de que fue mes tanto tengas buenos pulmones para hablar así — 

La pelirroja la miro algo ofendida, para después apagar su cigarro en el cenicero. Enarco una ceja y giro su silla. Para así quedar enfrente de Sasuke.

—Y ante todo esto que quieres que haga yo ¿yo no tengo nada que ver con eso simplemente lo encontré por casualidad y listo —

Sasuke suspiro y se resignó— En dado caso ¿Por qué buscaste mi nombre en Google? —

— T e dije que esta aburrida. —

Sasuke miro con resignación a Karin, quien solo lo mira para después volver su trabajo. Tecleando rápido no sé qué. Al llegar de nuevo a su departamento, Naruto se le acerca preocupado al verle con esa cara.

— Saso — LO llamo cariñosamente el rubio para tranquilizarlo un poco — ¿Ocurre algo?

El azabache lo miro con cariño, cosa que hizo a Naruto ruborizarse por un momento, Sasuke era tan sexy en tanto sentido — Nada Naru, solo que me llamado un compañero y pensé que era para algo importante y solo resulto una tontería —

— ¿Eso te puso de mal humor? , bueno supongo que si ha de ser molesto además últimamente hemos estado algo presionados. No le hagas caso son unos tontos inmaduros para su edad— Naruto tomo su rostro y se puso de puntillas, para darle un suave beso.

— Mira quien lo dice — Dijo Sasuke mientras lo besaba de nuevo y lo toma por la cintura 

— Tu tampoco eres un buen ejemplo , que digamos , mira lo que hace en público —

— En ese caso tal vez soy un pervertido , —

— Un amo cínico pervertido —

— Si exacta.... Espera ¿Qué? ¿Amo? ¿Cínico?

— No finjas , ahora ven vámonos a trabajar —

— Me ofende que tengas ese pensamiento de mí. —

— Pero no por eso te voy a dejar de amar — Dijo Naruto dejando a Sasuke un poco a anonadado, haciendo que la culpa y el miedo volvieran a él. Tal vez la parte que Naruto conocía de él , era aceptable para este hasta cierto punto se sentía bien que a pesar de sus fallos como persona había alguien que decir a" Esta bien , eres perfecto tal y como eres" , sus ojos se opacaron un poco haciendo que Naruto se volviera a preocupar, esos cambios en el estado de animo de Sasuke no le gustaban para nada —

— ¿Estás bien? —

—SI... solo que me conmueven tus palabras serio que lo hacen —

— De acuerdo vamos — Dicho esto el rubio tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta su cubículo , donde ambos comenzaron sus cuentas —

Sin embargo Sai a la hora del almuerzo llego directo con Sasuke, acusándose que quería hablar sobre el asunto que ayer habían dejado pendiente en WhatsApp. Naruto comprendió y fue a buscar a Guara para si no almorzar solo.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo Sai completamente serio

— Karin dijo que por casualidad lo encontró en internet—

— ¿Le creíste? —

— Tal vez no le agrado del todo , pero jamás me acosté con ella , además lo vi en su mirada —

—Oh! Ahora lees miradas, que interesante, entonces léela mía ¡Por qué diablos nos dijiste a todos que eras virgen! —

—Bueno que, más da ahora que ya sabes lo demás. Pensé que a Naruto no le iba a parecer todo el historial que tengo en cuanto a experiencia sexual, por eso pensé que para los dos era lo mejor decir que yo también era un inexperto —

— Jamás pensé que tu mente funcionara así —

—Lo siento lo que pasa es que devorad lo de Naruto y yo es realmente muy serio y no mentí del todo, jamás había tenido una relación formal—

— ¿Eso es acaso algún consuelo? —

—SE podría decir...—

—Vaya que jamás pensé que estuvieras actuando como un pendejo, enserio, y pensar que eres tan ególatra en cuanto a tu intelecto te refieres, veamos le dijes a Naruto que eras virgen, puede que en otras situaciones eso hubiese sido comprensible o en menor rango insignificante para una relación, que importa un acosten o dos antes de un relación formal con alguien, pero...— Guardo silesio y saco su celular para ver algo — un 167 a costones con diferentes personas, vaya impresionante —

— ¿Cómo sabes el número exacto? —

—La verdad no sé si es el número exacto, pero es el total de personas que están registradas en la página web, sabrá dios si hay más —

—Necesito, con urgencia borrar el sitio web—

—Mira te ayudare pero después de esto tú me debes un favor grande. — Volvió a teclear algo en su celular — AHAHAH, estas chicas están locas ahaja 

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Dijo mientras le arrebataba su celular, para después en su sien caer una gotita de irritación— ¿enserio? "Ubicación, en el pequeño y mísero pene de Sasuke "o h dios enserio—

—Bueno mañana sábado iniciamos con la búsqueda, presiento que esto va a ser divertido —

*Al día siguiente 

—Pensé que te llevabas mal con Sai—

— Decidimos darnos una oportunidad de convivir más por ustedes, para hace salir los 4 juntos, no se cosas así.... Oh!! Naruto!! — Se quejó de dolor al sentir como Naruto se estrellaba contra el —

— ¡Enserio! ¡Entonces ya vete , vamos ¡ —Y así Naruto lo saco a Sauale a pastadas del departamento

—No sé si reír o llorar— Dijo Ya fuera del departamento, Sasuke suspiro y le emanado un mensaje a Sai que le contesto ya iba de salida y que había tenido cierto inconvenientes con Gaara ya que este no le había creído de la "convivencia" que los do iban a tener llegando al punto de alterarse al pensar que iba a ver a sus amantes.

Sasuke rio en sus adentros a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba le encantaba los problemas de Sai. E n la noche se la ha paso meditando mientras veía cara del bello Naruto. En verdad sesenta tan afortunado de tener a que la vista y gozar de muchas cosas que otros no.

En el tiempo que llevaba con Naruto aprendió muchas cosas, cosas en pareja más que todo. Desde que en todo se debían de apoyar como que ellos eran iguales y se complementaban a las perfección. Que no tenia de que avergonzarse si le tocaba limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa hasta cocinar, hace como sobrellevar un pequeña crisis económica que tuvieron en su momentos. Que a pesar de todo tanto el cómo Naruto buscaron una solución ara eso, que tal vez estaban ya listo para tener un hijo.

Para su caminata 

Un hijo.

Un bello hijo de ambos.

Si! Claro pero primero a resolver esto, durante su meditación en la noche, planeo todo lo que iba a hacer ese día. Primero debía buscar de las pocas mujeres que recordaba en donde Vivian a ver si tenían alguna pista y hasta llegar sea disculpar con ellas. Más que todo para evitarse las molestias que ahora pasaba,

Quien diría que la gente que dejaste botada como un juguete inservible alguna vez sería tan rencorosa?

Para acabar si llegaba a descubrir quien creo el sitio debía negociar con esa persona para que lo borrara , para así después decirle todo a Naruto .

—Uchiha , estas bien? — Dijo Sai observándolo fijamente 

—Emma , Si , ¿A qué hora llegaste , en realidad se me hizo extraño que no llegaras , así que decidí ir dirección a tu departamento y vaya sorpresa , Sasuke casi en medio de la acera con la mirada perdida sin moverse 

—Vaya , yo ... estaba pensando

—Sí ,bueno cual es el plan?

— Iremos a buscar a unas cuantas mujeres y donceles . De los que me acuerdo para hablar con ellos . 

—¿Enserio? , Considerando lo que ponen en las redes sociales de ti espero que salgamos vivió de todo eso .

—Yo también . Además si lo logramos le dio yo mismo todo a Naruto — suspiro— Y bueno supongo que tendremos una larga charla .

—En ese caso, vamos

[Primer: Mujer , Nombre ¿Sara?]

—Hola , ¿Sara? —DijoSasuke con duda en su voz , ganándose si tanto la mirada desaprobatoria de la chica y de Sai

—Uchiha, así que me recuerdas , ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Acaso estas necesitado? —

—No , yo vengo a ... disculparme contigo por todo —

—¡Que! —Gritaron tanto la chica como Sai —

—Yo... en gracias supongo , pero no crees que es un poco tarde ... yo ya estoy casada y ...

— Vine a disculparme no a acostarme contigo ... además tú no tienes ni la menor idea de quien habrá creado un sitio web en mi "honor" —

— Ay ! ya decía yo , bueno pues no tengo ni la menor idea , o tal vez si ... Escuche por ahi de una chica que parece demasiado resentida , y por lo que me dijo su nombre real es Suri o algo así ... es rubia de ojos castaños delgada .. —

— Gracias —

— Suerte , hijo de puta ...— Y el sonido de la puerta azotándose sonó

— Vaya , que si son bipolares —

Y así llegaron con Suri , quien estaba demasiado necesitada , sin embargo Sasuke término rechazándola haciendo que la chica le grita mil y un cosas .

— HDP , Ojala te de herpes , ¡!!!! , ojala nunca le hubiera hecho caso , a Jessica ¡!! —

Cuando llegaron con Jessica se encontraron con una chica llena de tatuajes y porcinos .

— Ahí tu ... —

—¿Jessica?... No soy su novia ....Mari —

—Ammm. ¿felicidades? ... ¿estará Jessica? —

—No pero ella te agrade —

—¿Por qué? —

—La ayudaste a salir de closet , y todo eso . Bueno si quieres seguir buscando ella menciona mucho a su amigo Yuli , vive un piso abajo —

La chica cerro la puerto dejándolos un tanto ano nadados — Vaya ahora eres Sasuke el repara vidas . —

Con Yuli

—¿Entonces no tienes ni idea de quien lo creo? —

—No , pero si quieres podemos los 3 ...—

—Ahí , no gracias —

— No espera! , veras ahí una chica que dijo ciertas cosas como que "Este sitio web fue una buena idea " se llama Julia

— Gracias , pero no por eso me voy a acostar contigo , en dado caso lamento haberte convertido en esto —

—Suspiro— No yo lo ...ok una disculpa es una disculpa ...yo...

La puerta se cerró

—Olvídalo , volviste a arruinar vidas —

Y la tarde asi paso saltaron de casa en casa por todo Konoha ; que de Julia a victoria ,de Victoria a Jonatán , de Jonatán a Vale y de Vale a Nila . Pero nunca encontraron al culpable .

—Muy bien vamos 48 nos faltan como 100 —

— Sai , ya hay que darlo por perdido , ninguno de ellos sabe nada—

—¿Te rindes? —

—Supongo que sí , pero de todas maneras tengo que hablar con Naruto . —

—Cómo quieres , yo te apoye , pero si ese es tu deseo buena suerte. —

En el departamento

—Sasuke , como te fue? —Pregunto sonriente como siempre el rubio

—Naru , necesito que me escuches—

—¿Qué pasa? Suenas preocupado—

— Yo te mentí , recuerdas cuando dije que era virgen , bueno en parte lo cierto es que desde la secundaria no eh tenido una relación formal con nadie , todo había sido únicamente sexo y más sexo . Yo pensé que eso era algo insignificante en su momento , después de todo no importaba si yo era virgen o no , pero de alguna forma quise que de esta manera supieras que yo realmente quería cero tener algo muy , muy especial contigo . Pero todo se me salió de la mano cuando encontré con Sai un sitio web donde todas aquellas personas que un día jugué con ellas me dedicaron en su odio a mí , quise arreglarlo pero no llegue a nada a sí que te lo digo de una vez . Ese era el Sasuke Uchiha del que tanto me avergüenzo en un pasado y este Sasuke Uchiha quiso que todo eso jamás se volviera a revelar y llevar finalmente la única y permanente relación contigo. Eso sí jamás te engañe con nadie . 

—Yo , bueno entonces se podría decir que antes de mi fuiste un bastardo , no sé qué decir me siento de alguna forma traicionado . Pero por otro lado te creo en cuanto me fuiste fiel . Siempre la pasamos juntos y nunca me has negado echarle un vistazo a tu teléfono . Pero me siento mal porque , si esas personas crearon un sitio web refiriéndose a ti de esa manera , quiere decir que de verdad les hiciste daño—

—¿Entonces? Tu...—

— Estoy un poco decepcionado de ti pero aprecio que de cierta manera querías tener algo serio y empezar de nuevo —

— Veamos si tu logras de alguna manera recomponer la vida de esas personas ... te dejare dormir conmigo ...—

—Sí , espera ¿Qué? Pensé que...—

—Estoy algo molesto y hasta que logres acabar con todo esto de lo que huiste hace años ve a repararlo , para evitar daños futuros a nuestra relación y a nuestras personas , No quiero que una antigua conquista tuya quiera matarme o algo así ; así que estas castigado dormirás en sofá , te harás tu desayuno y no me tocaras hasta que lo soluciones TODO, bonita noche te amo —

Lo que resto del año Sasuke trato de enmendar sus errores con las personas que lastimo en su momento . Claro que esta le pedían "cosas " a cambio pero en todas esas ocasiones Sasuke se negó , contándoles sobre Naruto , cosa que muy a su peor de todas esas personas terminaron aceptando . Desde comprar cosas materiales hasta pagar rehabilitación Sasuke en su mayoría logra de cierta manera disculparse y enmendar sus errores.

Y así un día el sitio web desapareció .

Y Sasuke y Naruto empezaron una nueva fase de su relación tener una familia.

— Y dime Naru tú no tienes un oscuro paso que contarme . —

—Aunque quisiera , no , bueno nunca tuve una relación porque no me consideraban atractivo , pero lo supere . —

—¿Naru? —

—Sasuke, ahora soy feliz , y me alargar nunca haber tenido una relación así , ya que eso es tan superficial . Y estoy seguro que tú y yo vamos más a ya de las apariencias —

— De acuerdo pero si quieres hablar ya sabes —

—estamos bien , Todos . Pero... yo quiera no se tal vez una gran celebración que tenga que ver con una unión...entre un varón y un doncel -

—De acuerdo puedes ir a la boda de Sai...y después ellos irán a la nuestra—

—Ay — hizo un puchero

— ¿Cómo Que ay?

—Yo quería algo mas romántico , pero ya que , ahora ya estamos comprometido , pero eso sí , la boda de Sai es en 1 mes yo tengo 8 meses y , quiero estar casado antes de que Menma nazca . Pero con una gran y planeada boda . Y ni se te ocurra sugerirle al idiota de Sai " Que las bodas sean juntas " , así que no sé cómo le vayas a hacer ...—

—E-e-ese--- ay dios —

Fin

Extra

Sonrió burlonamente ante todo lo que Sasuke estaba pasando desde los regaños de su pareja como lo que tuvo que hacer para ayudar a las personas que alguna vez daño. Nunca que este llegaran tan lejos para demorar que de verdad había cambiado , era bonito verlo sufrir y que este no pudiera hacer nada al respecto , pero su cometido estaba hecho hacer que Sasuke pagara por todo y hacerlo reflexionar y a no dejar o huir de su lado que tenía solución de alguna manera .

— AHAHA nunca pensé que esto sería tan entretenido—

—¿Itachi?, amor de que te ríes —

— Denada Dei me puedes traer agua —

—Ok

—De acuerdo tonto hermano menor te lo ganaste , Sitio web y todo lo demás completamente borrado — Presiono una tecla y automáticamente todo se borro

Ahora si 

FIN

Muchas Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui enserio , que es un logro para mi continuar una historia en una misma semana.

dejame un comentario de como te parecio la historia gracias.

saludos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer !


End file.
